Significant disparities in cancer incidence and outcomes exist among ethnic minority populations. The overall Goal of this U54 Application is to establish a comprehensive long-term mutually beneficial partnership between the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and the University of Puerto Rico Cancer Center (PRCC). This partnership was initiated three years ago through the support of a supplement to MDACC P30 grant. Specific Objectives of the current proposal include: a) development of independent cancer research investigators through collaborative research projects, and b) establishment of a stable, long-term mutually beneficial collaborative relationship between MDACC and PRCC in the areas of cancer research, training and education. Efforts will be focused on the following areas: 1) Cancer research: the major programs and pilot projects address (a) molecular epidemiology of Head and Neck Cancer, and Breast Cancer, (b) cancer biology related to Breast Cancer, and (c) areas of cancer disparity in minority populations such as Acute Pro-myelocytic Leukemia; 2) Cancer Research training and education programs are described for undergraduate, graduate and post-doctoral students in areas of Cancer Biology, Outreach, and Epidemiology. PRCC and MDACC will continue the establishment of a comprehensive bi-directional training program that will increase the number of Hispanic students interested in cancers in cancer research. In addition, PRCC faculty will receive research training at MDACC; PRCC faculty will increase sensitivity of MDACC faculty to cultural differences among Hispanic groups, a particularly important benefit as Houston's and Texas's Hispanic population continues to grow. Infrastructure activities will include the frequent use of video conferences, library services support, and establishment of a tissue bank. Outstanding individuals agreed to serve as internal advisors and in the Program Steering Committee. The partnership will enhance the opportunities of both institutions to apply for R01s, SPORES, PO1s and R25 Cancer Education grants with an emphasis on reducing cancer disparities among populations. Finally, one of the major long-range goals of the partnership is for PRCC to regain its status as an NCI-designated Cancer Center.